


spend my life with you

by hero (grief)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grief/pseuds/hero
Summary: It's always in the morning when Wonwoo remembers how much he's in love with Seokmin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> domestic!seokwoo cause I really just love this pairing so much ;___; imagine me not being a seokwoo shipper cause I can't 
> 
> this is sorta a spur of the moment plot that I thought of and I can't shake it out my mind, so unedited and stuff… yeah

The clock says that it's 8 in the morning, and obviously it's too early for Wonwoo to be awake. He’s about to raise his arm up to shield his eyes from the blinding sunlight that's shining through the curtains before he realizes something, or  _ someone _ is lying on him. 

 

Seokmin looks absolutely beautiful when he's sleeping. His black hair slightly ruffled from moving around so much at night, lips slightly parted, and his cheek pressed up against Wonwoo’s arm. Wonwoo remembers he was lying on his chest the night before, and if Seokmin was still, he could probably hear how hard his heart is pounding right now.

 

Wonwoo met Seokmin in college in almost a cliche sort of fashion. Seokmin was running late to class and practically knocked the air out of Wonwoo when he collided into him, papers flying everywhere and Wonwoo’s glasses cracking when it hit the pavement. Seokmin apologized profusely while Wonwoo blindly tried to pick up the mess created. Through his blurry vision he could tell how handsome the boy was.

 

Seokmin found him a week later with new frames for Wonwoo as an apology. Wonwoo hasn't changed his glasses ever since.

 

He tries to subtly reach for his glasses on the other side of the bed and hovers over Seokmin, arm still caught under the head of the younger male. When he's almost there, the tips of his fingers reaching the edge of the glasses, he sees a hand pick them up gingerly from the table. He looks down and spots Seokmin smiling at him, eyes slightly closed from the sleep caught in them. 

 

Wonwoo patiently waits as Seokmin helps put them on for him.

 

“You're up early today.” Seokmin mumbles.

 

“How can I sleep when I can't feel my arm?” Wonwoo jokes.

 

“Oops, sorry about that.” Seokmin laughs and lifts his head up so Wonwoo can move.  Wonwoo is still hovering over him and they stay like that for a good ten minutes with him admiring his boyfriend’s facial features.

 

“Ever think about our first date?” Wonwoo asks.

 

“Of course, I remember you tried to hide all the fish under your napkin.” Seokmin closes his eyes once more, turning to his side and snuggling into the blanket. “You could've just told me you don't like seafood.”

 

“You talked about fish tacos the whole week, I didn't want to disappoint you.” He pouts, finally lying down and puts his arm around Seokmin’s waist.

 

“Sure. Or maybe cause it was the cheapest option.” 

 

“A win-win situation for the both of us.”

 

They lie in silence once more, and Wonwoo finds himself burying his face into the crook of Seokmin's neck and Seokmin playing with his fingers. 

 

“Want some breakfast?” Seokmin asks and breaks the comfortable silence. Wonwoo nods and gives him a peck on the cheek; Seokmin pouts and gets up. 

 

He can hear Seokmin shuffling around the kitchen and pots and pans being moved around. Wonwoo falls asleep again to the sound of Seokmin humming a familiar song to himself.

 

_ Seokmin dusts off an old cd in the back shelf of Wonwoo’s old bedroom. Wonwoo is too busy playing with his phone to notice Seokmin popping it into stereo.  _

 

_ “I didn't peg you as the type to listen to Eric Benet.” Seokmin raises his eyebrows in amusement when the song begins to play, sitting next to Wonwoo.  _

 

_ “It's my dad’s collection, so I just brought it over here but I haven't listened to much yet.” _

 

_ “Well, the third song from the album is the best.”  _

 

_ Wonwoo waits for it to come, and he feels his cheeks heat up as he listens to the lyrics. _

 

_ “And I never knew that my heart could feel so precious and pure, one love so real.” _

 

_ “It's a nice song.” Wonwoo tries to nonchalantly say, ignoring how Seokmin is smirking and moving closer to him, shoulders touching. _

 

_ “Want to make this  _ our  _ song?” Seokmin nudges him in the arm. _

 

_ “God, stop being so cheesy.” _

 

_ But Wonwoo agrees, especially when Seokmin closes the space between them and their first kiss is shared right then and there, and the second, and the third. _

 

“Can I just see you every morning when I open my eyes?” Seokmin sings as he dramatically waltz into the room. Wonwoo smiles and pulls the covers up to his nose.

 

“Breakfast is ready.”

 

“20 more minutes.”

 

“Come on, you've been in bed for over an hour, let's get your lazy butt up.” Seokmin walks to the side of the bed and lifts the blanket. Wonwoo sits up and immediately rests his head against Seokmin’s stomach.

 

“How can you wake up before me but still get out of bed after?” Seokmin frowns and flicks his forehead. Wonwoo mumbles something incoherent.

 

“What did you say?”

 

“I said you’re the morning person in this relationship, not me.”

 

Seokmin lets out a chuckle and drags him out of bed. When they sit in the kitchen, Wonwoo still has his eyes closed, but now his arms are wrapped around Seokmin’s waist with Seokmin combing through his hair to try to tame the mess.

 

_ “Can I be honest with you?” Wonwoo says to Seokmin when he's driving him home. _

 

_ “Sure.” _

 

_ “Your haircut is atrocious. You look like an acorn.” _

 

_ Seokmin audibly gasps, putting his hand across his chest. _

 

_ “Mingyu did this for me.” _

 

_ “I know Mingyu is good at hair styling, but he's not right 100% of the time. Acorn Head.” Wonwoo scrunches his nose and parks the car. _

 

_ “Whatever, Bird Nest.” Seokmin sticks his tongue out and leaves. _

 

_ Later on that night, Wonwoo gets a text from Seokmin saying, “Is there any way to hide a bowl cut? Asking for a friend.” _

 

It’s at times like these, that Wonwoo starts laughing to himself at how silly Seokmin is, and Seokmin laughs with him just for the sake of laughing, not entirely sure what's going on.

 

“Why are you laughing?” Wonwoo asks midway.

 

“Nothing, I just like it when you laugh.”

 

“Again, stop being so cheesy.” Wonwoo pouts and drinks the coffee. Seokmin watches him as Wonwoo eats the rest of breakfast with his head in his palms, smiling sweetly.

 

“Honestly, I never thought I'd be this much of a cheese ball until I met you.” Seokmin grins. Wonwoo flicks some of the creamer towards his direction.

 

“Glad to know I'm the only one you do this to.”

 

_ “I think I'm in love with him.” Wonwoo states. _

 

_ Mingyu looks up from his computer and snorts. _

 

_ “Yeah, no shit.” Mingyu replies, “What made you think of that? How you practically follow Seokmin around and that one time you were willing to drive 6 hours just so you could see Seokmin during winter break?”  _

 

_ “Shut up.” Wonwoo says this when he can't deny anything.  _

 

_ “It's cool and all how you tell me about your relationship, it really solidifies how much you see me as a confidant. But maybe you should tell Seokmin your confession instead of to me.” _

 

Seokmin is handsome, smart, funny, talented, and everything that Wonwoo ever wanted in life. He's not sure when was the first time he realized that Seokmin began to make up 90% of his thoughts, and how his daydreams all started with Seokmin and ended with him, too. 

 

He's not sure how time can fly by so quickly when he's with him, and how Wonwoo was stressing over their one year anniversary to now them celebrating their fifth.

 

He's not sure how Seokmin had brought up the suggestion of moving in together, and how Wonwoo agreed so quickly. Their first night living with each other ended up with them staying awake in bed, clothes off.

 

He's not too sure about how now, he can't think of how he was able to survive all these years without this boy sitting next to him on the couch, flipping through the channels on the television before settling on some morning cartoon that's meant for children to watch.

 

Wonwoo focuses on Seokmin and how his eyelids are fluttering shut instead of Donald Duck quacking about something to Daisy.

 

“Falling asleep again?” Wonwoo teases. Seokmin shakes his head and looks determined to keep his eyes open, only for him to sigh in defeat and lie down, head in Wonwoo’s lap.

 

“Maybe, just a little bit.”

 

“Want to go out to the taco place later?”

 

Seokmin grins and smacks his chest lightly.

 

“Sure. There's definitely a discount today.”

 

They both turn to watch more of Disney Playhouse, making fun of how childish it all seemed. Though deep down, they loved the nostalgic feeling. Wonwoo finds his mind wandering, his hand aimlessly stroking Seokmin's hair. Seokmin is still turning the channels, and he turns off the TV after another 10 minutes pass.

 

“Do you ever think about a future without us?” Seokmin suddenly asks, snapping Wonwoo out of his daydream.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Like some sort of alternative reality where I never bumped into you or I never bought you those glasses. Maybe one where we had a falling out our 2nd month together or something.” Seokmin shrugs, still lying on Wonwoo’s lap.

 

Wonwoo frowns and shifts in his seat, thinking intently. 

 

“I have never thought of that. I always think about how we’re together, though.”

 

Seokmin seems relieved at his comment, and he sighs contently.

 

“That's really good to hear.”

 

“And why’s that?”

 

_ They're eating dinner together when Wonwoo hears it the first time.  _

 

_ “Nice, you didn't burn it.” Wonwoo laughs and settles down next to Seokmin. _

 

_ “Shut up, last time was only because I turned the heat on too high.” Seokmin pouts. _

 

_ They eat it together, and Wonwoo doesn't see how Seokmin keeps focusing on him instead of the food in front of him. He also doesn't see how Seokmin is grinning from ear to ear. _

 

_ “God, I love you.” Seokmin sighs, immediately retracting back at his own statement. _

 

_ Wonwoo drops his fork out of shock and turns to face him. Seokmin’s face is completely red and his eyes are wide open. _

 

_ “Say it again.” Wonwoo whispers. Seokmin buries his face in his arms and refuses to look up. _

 

_ “No, oh my god, that was so cheesy.” _

 

_ “Just say it, come on.” Wonwoo encourages, now unable to hide his smile. His heart is racing at 100 beats per minute, and he doesn't want this moment to be lost. _

 

_ Seokmin gives in and picks his head up. _

 

_ “I love you. There, ok?” _

 

_ Wonwoo taps his finger on his chin. _

 

_ “I liked it the first time, when you said,’God, I love you’ in the middle of me eating pasta.” _

 

_ Seokmin groans and tries to get up from his seat, but Wonwoo grabs his hand and pulls him down to sit on his lap, stealing a quick kiss on the lips from him. _

 

_ “And I love you too.” _

 

Seokmin is staring at Wonwoo now, cheeks turning into a faint shade of pink, which Wonwoo knows by now means he wants to say something incredibly cringeworthy.

 

“Cause I love you a lot.” Seokmin finally says out loud. Wonwoo laughs and takes Seokmin's hands into his.

  
“I love you a lot too.”


End file.
